Everything can change in the blink of an eye
by starsgoblue23
Summary: School Shooting.One depressed Teen, takes hostage 5 kids.Four teens go out and look for them.Who will make it out alive?couplesnaley and brucasother main charactersskills,fergie,mouth,rachel,jimmy and peyton
1. Changes

**_ b -Summary-Middle of Season 3School Shooting Jimmy Edwards captures only a few of the people that he use to care for the most, but eventually all changed(Haley Scott, Mouth McFadden, Skills Taylor, Ferguson Thompson-aka Fergie- and Rachel Gattina). Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton are all worried about their friends who are trapped inside the school. Who will get out, and who won't!_**

**_Chapter 1-Everything can Change in the Blink of an Eye- b _**

Haley Scott woke up on a sunny Wednesday morning, she was as happy as she could be, but what she didn't know, is that her happiness would soon be ruined.

"Hales come on we are going to be late for school once again." yelled Haley's roommate Brooke Davis, student body president and head cheerleader.

"I'm coming Brooke, damn can't you be patient for once." Stated Haley as she walked out of the bedroom all ready for school.

"Little miss cranky this morning I see. But today is going to be a great day, I can feel it. You and Nathan are finally getting back together, Lucas and I are as perfect as can be and mine and Peyton's relationship is better too, so I know today is going to be a great day." said Brooke as she walked out of the door and to her light blue convertible voltswagon.

"Whatever you say Brooke, but I just don't think today is gonna be a good day."

"Yo Nate dawg wait up man!" yelled Tim from across the quad.

"Tim, seriously, your white, you don't need to talk like that. Let's get the day over with." Said Nathan as him and Tim walked into the school hallway.

As Nathan and Tim walk into the hallway they see Peyton and Lucas and walk up to them.

"Hey Luke! Hey Peyt!, so whats up with you guys, you seem depressed or something man." Said Nathan and he walked up to Peyton and Lucas.

"I don't know man, I talked to Haley this morning as she seem all depressed and made me like that, I have no idea what goes on inside that girls head sometimes" laughed Lucas

"Ya I know what you mean, but I still love her." Nathan smiled

"Come on Hales we are almost at our lockers, so then you could see your boy toy and you don't have to be all depressed." Said Brooke as she walked up to her locker and sees Lucas, Nathan and Peyton.

"Hey Brooke, where's Haley?" asked Lucas

"Hmm I don't know, I mean she was right behind me."

Then came a noise that none of them expected as they all ran out of the school. Students were running all over the campus after the shot was fired.

**_ b Code Red, we have a Code Red. All students please report to the nearest exit or lock down room immediately. b _**

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton all ran out of the school. Nathan frantically looked all over the place for Haley to see where she was, but couldn't find her.

-Back Inside-

Haley ran into an English class room, along with Mouth, Skills, Fergie, Jimmy and Rachel. All of them scared to death of what might happen.

"OK everybody, just stay down and stay calm, we're safe here." Said a freaked out Haley as she looked over at Skills and Fergie who sat next to her.

"Oh, I don't think you guys are safe here." A voice said.

All heads turned to see who it was, they all had a shocked look on there face when they saw who the shooter was….

-Until Next Time..sorry for any spelling mistakes.-


	2. one shot

**_Ok, thanks you guys for all the support. This is my first fic. You can tell me what I'm doing wrong that would help me improve. I would also like your opinion on what you would like to see happen in the story. Thanks again!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!**_

Chapter 2-Everything can change in the blink of an eye-

"Jimmy!" said a shocked Mouth. "Why are you doing this, you don't have to do this, just put the gun down and lets get-

"Oh would you just shut up Mouth, you are part of the reason why I'm doing this, along with Skills, Fergie and my crush since 4th grade, Haley. But that's ruined now since you guys all became popular, and then little miss Rachel here is just another cheerleader and follower of Brooke Davis." Yelled an aggravated Jimmy

"Ok first of all, you know nothing about me; I'm defiantly not a follower of that skank." Yelled Rachel.

"Don't you talk about Brooke like that, she's not that skank, and you're the skank ass bitch who hits on all the unavailable guys in Tree Hill." Stated Haley

"Do any of you see Haley?" asked a worried Nathan

"No we haven't, why don't you try her cell." Said Brooke as she clung onto Lucas' arm.

Nathan takes out his cell phone and dial's Haley's number.

"It's ringing." Nathan said to Lucas, Brooke and Peyton.

_**Ring ring**_

"Whose phone is that, give it here now!" yelled Jimmy as he was pointing the gun at Haley.

Haley frantically threw the phone to Jimmy. Jimmy grabbed the phone and kept the gun pointed at her.

"Oh, and would you look at who is calling, it's your husband." Yelled Jimmy.

Jimmy answered the phone. "Well if it isn't Nathan Scott, captain of the Basketball team and husband to Haley James."

**-Outside the school-**

"Who is this? Where is Haley, who better not of hurt her you bd!" yelled Nathan.

"Oh, Haley is right here, and she isn't hurt, yet-"said Jimmy as he threw the cell phone against the wall.

Then all of a sudden the sound that would change people's lives forever went off.

_**Bang**_

"Ahhh!" screamed Rachel.

"Ha, now she isn't a problem, she was always a problem for me, ever since I met her, I have liked her since the first day I saw her, then she married that js Nathan Scott. Well now I won't have to see her." stated Jimmy.

"Mhmm, oww" groaned Haley very quietly.

"Haley are you ok?" asked Mouth as Skills and Fergie went over to her to also see if she was alright.

Haley shook her head as she was holding her leg in pain. Skills went over and saw a huge gun shot wound on the side of her thigh, it was gushing out blood, so he took off his jacket and tied it around her, to put pressure on it.

**-Outside before the gun shot-**

"Fk, the line went did, but he said he was going to hurt her, we have to get in there." Said Nathan as he put his phone away.

_**Bang**_

"Sht!" yelled Lucas and Nathan at the same time.

"Ahh!" screamed Brooke and Peyton. "Oh my god!"

"Luke lets go"

"Nathan it's too dangerous did you just hear the gun shot let the police handle it." Said Lucas.

"But if Haley is hurt, that kid is anything but dead!" yelled Nathan as he ran towards the school entrance.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. It's spring break for me right now and I just got back from Disneyland. Also before that trip my computer broke down and I just go a new one and I'm in the process of transferring all my files onto my new computer. I have about 2 new chapters written and I hope to get the up in about one to two days.**


End file.
